pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Busy and Screaming
Phineas: So Ferb do you know what we should do today Ferb: I think Ashley should have something special for her Phineas: Something that shows her past and what her life was like that can show everyone, Ferb I know what we're gonna do today, hey where's Perry (Perry goes through a mouse hole into the lair) Major Monogram: Ah Agent P I see you learned of our new enterance we are still working on making it more fitting anyways the evil Dr Doofenshmirtz was spotted bying 30 pounds of blasting jelly go and find out what's up Isabella: Hey whatcha doin' Celeste: So it is your catchphrase Phineas: Making a slideshow for the funeral where's Connor Celeste: I don't know he said he needed to deal with something which concerns me Isabella: Why Celeste: I said too much already Ferb: Looks like Connor has a secret Phineas; I think we shouldn't try to find out if it's a secret it's probably something we shouldn't know Ferb: Then why does Celeste know Phhineas: Dunno but let's get back to work ROger: What are you doing here? Connor: To make a little deal I have footage showing your true side I will show it at trial unless you drop charges against Jenna Roger: I'm sorry but you have nothing against me and Jenna did break the law Connor: When was this established? Roger: Before the games Connor; I know your type conceited and mean but hide it through fake kindness Roger: Listen I know you're upset about Jenna but there is nothing I can do the trial has been set and it's a law that once a trial is set charges can't be dropped Connor: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard Roger: I'm sorry but I don't make the rules Connor: Yes you do Roger: But no one will believe you Connor; Everyone in my town does Roger: How many kid are from your town in this town COnnor: Let's see me, my sister, brother, Cleste, her 2 brothers, 1 sister, and Jenna, that makes 8 oh wait 1 is away so 7 Phineas: Elisabeth, d id you know Ashley that well Elisabeth; No but my parent know hers Phineas: Can they help us? Elisabeth: I'll check Voice: DOofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Perry jumps in and gets trapped in a metal net) Doofenshmirtz: Ah Perry the Platypus I see you have taken notice of all the explosives well I'd like to introduce you to the Explodinator I am sick of that stupid Bricks so I plan to blow them up he he Connor: Why won' you listen Roger: You have nothing to place and if you do play you could be arrested Connor: Irritant Phineas: SO Elisabeth did you get the pics Elisabeth: No her parents actually need to talk to the whole thing out with you Doofenshmirtz: Now I bet you are wondering why I am annoyed with the bricks well people are always throwing them and making loud noises. And now prepare to (cage gets Doofenshmirtz's head) Roger: I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Connor: Not until you drop the charges Roger: I can't Connor: You're insane ROger: Bye (hits eject but misses) Connor: Leaving (jumps out window) Phineas: Okay so we got things ready Doofenshmirtz: How did that happen (Perry's tail is up) Doofenshmirtz: Did not see that coming (Perry attaches on to Doofenshmirtz's face) (Perry and Doof hit and explosive and Doof is sent flying out landing in a pile of bricks) Doofenshmirtz: Curse you Perry the Platypus Connor; Hey guys( (Celeste hugs COnnor) Celeste: They are suspicious Connor: Just keep quiet Celeste: Okay COnnor: So uh what did you do today Phineas: Made slideshow Connor: Where's Ashley Isabella: Up there Connor: Where is her body? Isabella: Being refridgerated Connor: That was so sad Phineas; Please don't remind me ELisabeth: It mustve hurt internally Phineas: Yeah Connor: Everything will be okay Ferb: You sure Connor: No Isabella: Cynic Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes